Momentos de Diván
by FicKer001
Summary: Momentos que quedan para siempre, aunque sea en una alejada parte de la memoria. Conjunto de viñetas basadas en imágenes para el foro Proyecto 1-8. Los enlaces de las imágenes los dejo en el perfil (idea medio plagiada de asondomar, la de los links)
1. Chapter 1

Nota: viñeta a partir de la imagen de Nii-chan Ukio, sala de concierto.

Resumen: Matt está indeciso sobre qué decir en su nueva canción.

Género: si lo tuviera que clasificar, diría "Family".

* * *

**Agradecer.**

Veo el micrófono frente a mí. Me encuentro sólo, acompañado únicamente por los instrumentos que me rodean. Algo debo componer, mi banda depende de mí para el nuevo disco, pero nada se me ocurre.

De pronto, noto que mi celular vibra, con un mensaje de mi hermano. Él, que siempre prefirió quedarse callado para no molestar a los demás, que prefirió preocuparse por todos y odió siempre que se preocuparan por él.

Entonces, me doy cuenta de una cosa. Puede que yo no tenga nada que decir, pero sé quién sí.

Sonrío entonces, una idea fija en mi cabeza. No puedo componer nada que salga de mi mente, entonces, haré que el mundo escuche lo que pasa por los pensamientos de mi hermano menor, aquel chico que no es escuchado porque así lo prefiere. Merece que todos sepan lo que hace por los demás, que no solamente lo noten sus amigos.

Dejo el teléfono a un lado, con la imagen de mi hermano, la persona que más aprecio en el mundo, fija en mi mente. Me acerco al micrófono, coloco mis manos en la posición debida sobre el bajo, y comienzo a tocar.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: basado en la imagen propuesta por Carrie, chicas sujetando bolsa.

Resumen: Kari medita mientras camina junto a su amiga Sora.

Género: soy malo para clasificar, en serio. "Friendship".

* * *

**Vaivén.**

¿Por qué es así? Simplemente no la entiendo. A veces parece la persona más abierta y más dispuesta a contar qué es lo que le pasa, y otras, parece un envase sellado al vacío.

En este momento, es la segunda opción. Mientras caminamos, la miro, y ella se hace la desentendida. ¿Por qué? Hace minutos era otra persona.

-Sora…- le digo, tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te sucede algo?- quiero que me conteste algo no cortante, que se suelte y me hable.

-No-

Evidentemente, no consigo mi objetivo. Aunque supongo que es así con todos, jamás cambiará. Cierro aun más el puño que sujeta uno de los lados de la bolsa que está entre nosotras. Supongo que, aunque siempre eché la culpa a mi hermano de que ambos se pelearan tanto, me doy cuenta que alguien tan extrovertido como Tai naturalmente debe chocar contra esta a veces tierna, a veces fría Sora.

Aunque solo una bolsa esté entre nosotras, en este momento siento como si una grieta se encontrara allí, impidiéndome por ahora relacionarme con una de mis mejores amigas. Así que me limito a mirar al piso, forzar una sonrisa, y seguir caminando.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: basado en la imagen propuesta por jacque-kari.

Resumen: Tai piensa sobre lo que fue.

Género: Angst. (esta vez estoy seguro de esto :D)

* * *

**El porqué del azul del cielo.**

Todas las noches, cuando estoy acostado en mi cama con mis ojos cerrados, pienso en ella. Recuerdo que siempre le gustaba ir al parque y subirse a una de las hamacas. Una vez sentada, siempre trataba de llegar lo más alto que podía, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en sus juveniles facciones. Ella siempre fue especial, pero como todo lo bueno, debe terminar.

Cinco años pasaron ya, he pasado los veinte años de edad, y aun hago esta suerte de ritual de recordar a mi hermanita cada noche antes de dormir. No lloro, ni siquiera se me hace un nudo en la garganta, aunque no quiere decir que no me sienta triste. Simplemente, sé que si ella estuviera conmigo, se enojaría de que me pusiera, al por ella. Lo único que consigo es sonreír al imaginarme a ella, vigilando toda la ciudad desde las alturas, con aquella sonrisa que siempre logró arrancarme una igual a mí. Me gusta pensar en ella como un ángel silencioso, que protege a todo quien esté en algún aprieto.

Siempre fue curiosa, eso es otra cosa que me acuerdo cada noche. Siempre haciendo preguntas triviales, o al menos para algunos de los que escuchaban, aunque en realidad era que se maravillaba por lo que la rodeaba, y quería conocer todo lo que pudiera entrar en su mente. Con sus ojos brillosos, llenos de ilusión y de asombro. Siempre que podía, respondía todo lo que quería saber, y cuando no, tomaba mi tiempo libre en buscar la respuesta a lo que ella quería saber.

Todas las noches, después de haber realizado mi ritual diario, volteo sobre mí mismo dispuesto a dormir, recordando mi feliz niñez junto a Kari. Algunos dirían que vivo en el pasado. Otros que perdí la razón. Pero yo sé que estarían equivocados, porque cuando alguien así de importante te deja, sea temporalmente o sea para siempre, debes recordarlo. De no hacerlo, podría considerarse un insulto a la memoria de esa persona. Sé que estarían equivocados, pero también sé que ellos lo dicen simplemente por no entender. Después de todo, ellos probablemente jamás perdieron a alguien tan valioso como ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: basado en la imagen propuesta por Genee (chica rodeada de pájaros).

Resumen: TK observa a Kari cuando ella no se da cuenta.

Género: de nuevo a no saber cómo clasificar... ¿Friendship?¿Romance? Supongo que depende con qué enfoque quieran leerlo.

* * *

**Cuando se congela un pensamiento.**

La miro atentamente, como llamándola con la mirada. Parece no notarme, aunque creo que realmente se está haciendo la desentendida. A veces le sucede eso, de frenar en el lugar en el que esté, cerrar los ojos y quedarse en el lugar por un rato. Cuando esto le pasa, y justo yo estoy caminando cerca y me la cruzo, me quedo quieto, como con miedo a romper aquella imagen si me llego a mover. Mi vista pierde todo su color, y siento como si la viera en blanco y negro. Consigue un aire misterioso, aire que siempre posee, pero que resalta increíblemente en esos momentos.

En estos casos, me pregunto, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué la considero mi mejor amiga? Nunca encuentro respuestas. A veces pienso que ella no me considera como amigo, que los únicos amigos que tienen son los animales que por su camino se encuentra. Aunque, cuando estos pensamientos asaltan mi mente, los descarto lo más rápido posible, alegando esas sensaciones a mi propia inseguridad respecto a nuestra relación.

Silenciosa, amable, _pacífica._ No sé con qué otras palabras podría describirla, al menos en estas situaciones. ¿Quién diría que, después de conocerla por tantos años, aun, en algunos puntos, seguiría siendo un misterio para mí?

Ella tiene un diario, color rojo, que seguramente es lo único aparte de ella que la conoce a la perfección. A veces, siento envidia de esas hojas, queriendo ser yo quien sepa sus más profundos secretos. Así es ella, un misterio conocido, una amiga desconocida. Esa aura que la rodea es lo que más me gusta de ella. En cierto sentido, aunque envidie su diario, cuando la veo con sus ojos cerrados, ignorando el mundo que la rodea y concentrada solo en ella, me gusta ser quien soy y conocerla como la conozco. Me gusta ser aquel que puede disfrutar su misterio y, que al mismo tiempo, puede ser considerado su mejor amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: basado en la imagen propuesta por Sopho (Chica gafas rojas)

Resumen: Joe piensa en su amiga Mimi y en su conversación de esa tarde.

Género: Friendship (aunque como siempre, cada quien que lee le da su propio género)

* * *

**Perfecta imperfección.**

Miro el contenido de la taza que está entre mis manos. El café, negro y humeante, me ayuda siempre a concentrarme en lo que debo hacer. Hoy, sin embargo, hace todo lo contrario. Hoy, lleva mi mente a la conversación que hace un par de horas entablé con cierta castaña.

Soy alguien que trata de no tomar un juicio sobre una persona con la primera impresión, aunque después de tantos años de no vernos, el primer impacto me sorprendió, ya que nada había cambiado en su forma. Quizás esa era sólo su máscara, que obliga a ponerse todos los días antes de salir a la calle, convencida de que los demás piensan que ella es perfecta y que, por lo tanto, debe serlo, o al menos aparentar serlo. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, esa actitud me daba rabia y, en algunos momentos, odio; aunque siempre supe cómo disimularlo. Ahora, solo me da pena. Ella no es así porque lo desee, es así porque la sociedad la empujó a convertirse en eso. Siempre todos decían, "Mimi es perfecta", "Mimi siempre sabe cómo vestirse", Mimi esto y aquello. ¿Cómo no convertirse en eso en lo que los demás pretenden que seas, si todo el tiempo te están hostigando a serlo?

Espero que, algún día, pueda revelarse. Alzarse contra la corriente, creando la suya propia. Yo no diré nada, porque me convertiría en otro más del montón, influenciándola para que sea como yo quiero. No. Cuando esté conmigo, dejaré que sea quien ella quiera ser, y que diga lo que quiera decir, y me limitaré a escuchar. Eso fue lo que hice hoy, e inmediatamente todo mi preconcepto de ella se desmoronó.

Recuerdo que esta tarde, mientras estábamos hablando, me confesó que ella jamás había tenido buena vista, pero que nunca se había atrevido a usar anteojos, y, en cambio, usaba lentes de contacto. Recuerdo que me dijo que, aunque algunas personas los prefieren, ella los detesta, pero que había escuchado de sus amigas que usar gafas era "estúpido". Manga de personas vacías.

Suspiro, y miro las gafas rojas que sostengo en mi mano. Son un regalo para ella, para ayudarla a ser quien debería ser. Así, dentro de un tiempo, ella podrá andar como prefiera, sin dejar que nada ni nadie le moleste. Después de todo, la perfección es tan subjetiva, que aquel que afirma que algo o alguien es perfecto, ya lo saca de su status de perfección, por condicionar a todos los que miren después que él.

Espero que algún día, no muy lejano, podamos salir a reírnos de la gente "perfecta", yo siendo yo, con mi pelo algo largo y mis anteojos que siempre debo acomodar sobre mi nariz, y ella siendo ella, con sus gafas rojas y su pelo despeinado, sin importarnos el qué dirán.

* * *

Nota rápida: quiero decir que no porque una mujer se vista bien o no quiera usar anteojos sea superficial, solo que sí creo que existe un "estereotipo mimesco" en Digimon sobre ella siendo la perfecta y la malcriada, y yo no la veo a ella de esa manera.


	6. Chapter 6

Npta: viñeta basada en la imagen propuesta por Japiera (bicicleta y pájaro azul)

Resumen: Davis trata de aprender algo que nunca pudo hacer.

Género: esta vez, no tengo la más mínima idea... así que diré General.

* * *

**Aprender en conjunto.**

Nunca quise aprender a hacer esto. No se me daba de manera sencilla, y eso que siempre fui bastante bueno en actividades físicas, como deportes. Supongo que mi equilibrio nunca fue muy bueno. Aunque debo intentarlo, después de todo, ¿Quién no sabe andar en bicicleta a los casi catorce años?

Me subo, luego de ponerme algunas curitas en mi codo, las cuales llevo en mi bolsillo siempre que vengo a practicar. Después de todo, uno aprende a ser más precavido cuando se cae tanto.

Comienzo a pedalear, trastabillando al principio, avanzando dos metros para apoyar uno de mis pies en el suelo de la plaza y evitar caerme. Definitivamente, tendría que haber pedido ayuda, pero me detuve por la vergüenza que me producía admitirles a mis amigos esto. Prefiero mil veces que gente extraña, que dudo vuelva a ver, se dé cuenta de que aún no sé andar en bicicleta.

Luego de varios intentos, logro mantenerme sobre la bicicleta. Esta vez, no me caigo. Sonrío, triunfante. Después de tantos intentos, lo logré. Miro hacia arriba, para contemplar un pájaro azul, que parece joven. Imagino que es tan sólo un poyuelo, que, al igual que yo, acaba de aprender a hacer algo que lo hace sentirse bien consigo mismo. Algunas de sus plumas caen, llegando a mí, una o dos acariciando mi rostro mientras sigo avanzando sobre las dos ruedas. Sonrío más ampliamente. Ahora, entiendo qué es lo increíble de esto.

* * *

Nota rápida: solo quería agradecer a todos los que dejaron review, pusieron favourite o siguen estas viñetas. Gracias también a todos aquellos que leen esta "historia", espero que sigan disfrutando.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: viñeta basada en la imagen propuesta por Takari95 (pareja de las manos)

Resumen: Tai "analiza" su relación con Sora.

Género: Romance (no sé cuán romántico será, pero sé que califica como uno)

* * *

**Apoyo incondicional.**

La odio. Mentira; verdad; mentira; verdad. Nunca podré decidirme, aunque sé que es mentira. No la odio, nunca podría odiarla, pero es que su orgullo a veces es demasiado grande como para soportar. ¿A quién engaño? Tampoco mi orgullo es pequeño que digamos.

Siempre es igual. Nos llevamos perfectamente bien. Después de todo, mismos gustos, misma personalidad, mismo sentido del humor son una buena combinación. O eso es lo que siempre digo. Realmente, el gran problema es que tenemos también la misma forma de enojarnos y de pelear. Juro que si no fuera una chica, las discusiones ya hubiesen llegado a nivel físico. Aunque jamás lo hacen, y sé que jamás lo harán. No podría hacerle algo como eso a una mujer, especialmente a Sora, y sé que ella no podría hacerme eso; ella solo les pega a los idiotas que tratan de aprovecharse de ella cuando yo no estoy cerca. Aunque eso es otro tema.

No es una relación fácil, eso lo sé, pero por otro lado, ¿Qué relación lo es? Lo importante, lo que verdaderamente cuenta, es que tenemos un lazo irrompible, a prueba de todo, y eso produce una sensación muy gratificante. Es como si, aunque estemos lejos, no estamos separados. Es como si, aunque estemos de espaldas y con un enojo que supere nuestros mismos cuerpos, aun podamos sentir la mano del otro apretando la nuestra, como si nada fuera más importante.

* * *

Rápida nota: sé que en la imagen los personajes nada se parecen a Tai y/o a Sora, pero así se me ocurrió y así quedará. ¡Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

Nota: basado en la imagen propuesta por Rilliane Duchannes (persona al borde de un precipicio en montaña)

Resumen: del cómo hace Matt para inspirarse a la hora de componer.

Género: General, y si a alguien se le ocurre una mejor clasificación, por favor háganme saber :D

* * *

**Mundo de sensaciones.**

Fuerte viento. Sol iluminador. Al borde de la existencia, donde ya no logro distinguir dónde comienzo yo y termina el ambiente. Sensación que jamás conseguí o conseguiré en otra parte. Lugar donde la vida y la muerte son para mí lo mismo. Año tras año, al menos una vez, debo hacer esto.

Corro, troto camino. No importa. Llego; llego y sin nadie que me acompañe. Asomo un pie por el precipicio, con todos los pensamientos del universo dando vueltas por mi mente. Mi pasado y mi presente, e incluso matices de mi futuro.

Apenas me muevo, hasta que el sol comienza a ponerse a mi lado. Siento cómo, con ese atardecer, toda la inspiración, todas las reflexiones, absolutamente todo, decanta y se guarda en un lugar de mi mente, recóndito aunque no oscuro, adonde vagaré cuando necesite inspiración.

Y, recién después de aquel ritual, puedo concentrarme en la música el resto del año, hasta volver nuevamente a la fuente de mi ser, de mi juventud mental. Siempre, en cuanto vuelvo a mi departamento, aspecto urbano por todas partes, tomo mi bajo y, nota por nota, compongo.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por las reviews, o por seguir y poner en favoritos este grupo de viñetas; gracias sólo por el hecho de leer. Perdón si no contesté reviews, honestamente no soy de hacerlo, además de que soy muy colgado con eso, prometo a partir de ahora contestarlas, y trataré de contestar las anteriores.

¡Saludos!


End file.
